Out of the Ashes
by missusXwicked
Summary: It is a New moon for Evil in the world of Harry Potter. There will be no dawn for Muggles. Post-war fanfic. Relax and enjoy it.


_All Harry Potter charachters are not my creations as we all fucking know. I saw the half blood prince tonight. It made me wanna write. Maybe I'll keep it going, maybe I won't. It all depends on you. PLease review, I love you all.  


* * *

"In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a Queen!"_

_~Galadriel, The Lord of the Rings,The Fellowship of the Ring _

_

* * *

_

_July 7th, 2021_

My family tree is a strange and twisted one. Its branches are scattered and some gnarled with misfortune and inbreeding. But there was once a branch that stretched beyond the rest. A long limb that was stronger than perhaps even the great trunk of this tree. It was the last and greatest branch of the tree. Its reach was far and it was driven by an angry and fierce wind.

But eternity is a long time, and time has a way of changing things. Twenty four years ago to this day that branch was severed, ending the line of my family tree.

Well. That's what they thought anyway.

I wonder who my grandmother was. What she was like. Perhaps I have her dark eyes, or maybe these long and slender fingers are hers. I have seen photographs of my powerful grandfather and I do recognize my own cheekbones. But I wonder more about her. For I do not know who she was.

I'd like to picture a lovely round face, and a petite physique. However if the descriptions of my grandfather prove correct I'm sure he might have chosen a woman with a more powerful stance. A raven haired beauty with a regal air. Yes, that would more likely be the kind of woman he'd want.

Even with her queenly manner, I imagine she was very frightened when she discovered that she was pregnant. Of course, she might have lived, had she not informed my grandfather of her condition. As I understand it, he called her into the woods of Little Hangleton on a warm summer night, just a few weeks before she was due to give birth.

Now that I have gathered quite a store of information about my grandfather, I am able to guess what happened. He lured her someplace secluded with talk of their being together in the sunshine with their newborn. All the while I'm certain he was cursing himself for having indulged in pleasures of the flesh. He killed her. I never came across anything that would describe what would happen to a child if the mother is cursed to death while it's still in the womb. And I'm not certain I ever will. Whether it is the natural order of things or whether it was a gross anomaly, my father was born that night.

A woman on the outskirts of the villiage heard the child screaming in the night and came upon a grisly sight, or so they say in that little town. The child was unceremoniously christened Nathaniel Sarpe, (This is Romanian for serpent, for a cloud of snakes were found winding themselves around the corpse and the woman who found the child was herself a Romanian immigrant.)

"Nate" the Serpent did nothing more eventful in his life than move to Mexico in his late forties and marry a fifteen year old girl named Alejandra. I say he did nothing more, because if by nature, or the killing of his mother while he was still inside her, Nate was a squib. And with no sort of magical family to enlighten him, he grew up as the muggles say, "normal". Honestly, the most important thing he did in his life was fathering me.

I was born very much the same way as my father. I know this because the neighbor witnessed it all. As she told it to the orphanage, my father often beat his wife. On a Novembers morning, while my mother was pregnant, my father, drunk, began to hit her. As she screamed in distress and pain, the neighbor witnessed something strange. My father himself began to scream in agony, adding his cries to hers. He fell to the ground, writhing and clutching at his shoulder. They both died the instant I was born.

Heh. I'm actually quite thrilled that they're dead. They were both worthless beyond bringing me into the world.

My name is Mercedes Sarpe, and _I_ am the New face of Evil.

* * *


End file.
